Dusk And Dawn
by DTKsymmetry
Summary: I need something to wake me up, to bring myself to reality. She will never love me, and I can never be with her. She is mortal, I am immortal. She is day, I am night.
1. Prologue

_**Dusk and Dawn**_

_**The Prologue **_

_**Hope you enjoy**_

_**DTK's POV**_

Symmetry, The concept of two sides of something being exactly the same.

Symmetry, the source of my OCD.

Symmetry, the source of my love.

Symmetry, my one and only downfall.

You may be wondering how this started. I myself have forgotten how I became OCD about symmetry, for that knowledge has been lost to time. Sometimes it is my greatest strength, at others it is my only weakness. I hope it brings me the power, to confess to the one I love. Without this person I am lost and lonely. She brings me hope and courage in times of need. She and I are two sides of the same coin, bound together for all eternity. She brings me pain though, not being able to focus clearly. It hurts to know she loves another. I need something to wake me up, to bring myself to reality. She will never love me, and I can never be with her. She is mortal, I am immortal. She is day, I am night.

But there is a silver lining between the two. This lining is never fully comprehended. We could meet, but it will never last. A mortal can never be immortal and an immortal can never be mortal. But there is a way. Legend tells of two that can make this change. This is too risky, though. Why would I disrupt the balance, the symmetry of the world? It's because I love her, even though she doesn't love me. It will be a difficult quest. If I were to embark on it, I would need all my friends. Including her. It will be tricky, but I can't watch her die as I stay young, forever. My father has always told me that a shinigami must follow the rules, no matter the cost. This time I have to disobey. I have seen her fate. She is running out of time. Tomorrow I will tell my friends, and we will embark on the quest. We will search for Dusk and Dawn.

_**So how was the Prologue?**_

_**Le Spoof! 5 coming soon…before the 15 of September**_

_**Reviews are welcome**_


	2. Awakening

_**Dusk And Dawn **_

_**Chapter 1: Awakening**_

_**Hi everyone! In response to some review, I plan to make this story have multiple, shorter chapter. Hope you enjoy!**_

_**DTK's POV**_

The brisk Nevada wind blew in my face as I hustled into Deathbucks. The D.W.M.A. was on one of its rare breaks, so the students were taking advantage of it. Most were on vacation, or on smaller missions. But most of my friends were still in Death City, it's not so bad. As I reached the counter, I noticed the cashier was Crona. "Crona…..can you handle exquisite coffee?" I muttered. Crona turned to me " Kid…you're right! I'm leaving." Crona then proceeded to run out of Deathbucks flailing.

Ok. There goes my chance to get my Chai Latte. Lately my luck has gone dry. Here are just 2 examples, all the victims of a Kishin getting killed in the most brutal ways imaginable. I couldn't save even one. Oh and not to mention I chickened out when I was about to confess to Maka that I loved her. But there was something else; I could literally feel her life force diminishing. What made me more upset was that she hasn't confronted anyone about it. Yes I know she might have no idea what's going on, but it still angers me. My love is dying and I can't do anything to stop it. As I started to shuffle home, I started to feel strange. My vision became blurred and disoriented. Colors began to swirl and mix. I felt the Earth spinning beneath my feet. That's when I collapsed.

I awoke in a room consisting of muggy black walls, with a few scattered spots of brilliant light. "Is he awake" I heard a feminine voice sang. "I believe so my sister shall we deliver the message?" a similar, but masculine, voice muttered. "Let's begin the" the woman stated.

_Your love is dying,_

_Your hope is with it,_

_There is nothing that can save her,_

_Or so you think,_

_Find the faun,_

_Seek Dusk and Dawn,_

_And search for light within darkness_

As their cryptic message ended, I collapsed again. But this time I awoke in my father's room. A group of Maka was among them. I sat up and Father looked at me "Well Kiddo, it looks like you got your awakening. So pretty much do whatever you were requested to do in your vision!" On that happy thought, the preparations began.

_**I know its short, but I enjoy short, frequent updates. **_

_**Reviews are welcome.**_


	3. Who's The New Guy?

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Who's the new Guy?**_

_**Sorry about' the long updates wait**_

_**I'm have a bit of a writer's block for all my fics, heh**_

_**Maka's POV**_

I paced the room subconsciously as Kid recounted his tale. A symphony of thoughts was buzzing through my head. What thoughts you may say? Well, what the hell is an awakening? Oh and a faun, where are we? Stuck in some Roman Mythology story. I hope I wasn't the only one in the room that thought somebody had a little too much of crazy. Suddenly I can feel a presence shrouding the air. I can feel something changing in the room. Just for a moment, everything seemed surreal, somehow. Almost like, nothing existed. I scan the small room until Lord Shimigami's eyes meet mine. He looks at me with concern, but I quickly break the gaze.

Besides that, it seemed like Kid was leaving a big chunk out of his elaborate tale, no he probably was leaving out a big chunk. "I mean he could at least tell us what's going on. We are his friends, and I can't put up with this, even though I do love him!" Suddenly the room goes quiet, and all eyes are on me as I realize I shouted that out loud. I can feel the heat creep up my face as I spin out the doorway, and storm off. Literally no time passes and I'm in my apartment, staring at my wall. I sigh; I have many, many problems.

But before I'm able to write vigorous memoir on my love life, my body starts to spasm. My head is rushing, as I see a slick black glove covers my mouth. "Sleep little one, sleep" a haunting voice whispers. It sounds so childish and disturbin….disturb...dist. My thoughts collapse as do I.

_**No one's POV**_

A young man walks into town that day. His dark jeans crinkle with every step he takes. Market vendors stop and stare, as do many other civilians. A strand of his golden hair escapes in the wind, floating off into the desert. The muscles his body graces become the attention of every young girl in Nevada.

Despite his looks, there's something ominous about this newcomer. He wears secrets like his ebony chakrams that carry the scent of blood. Nobody deems to notice it evidently, as a group of fan girls surround him. You could say that he was full of himself, but that would be an understatement. Fighting through the crowd into the hotel, he escapes with only a few wounds. 3, to be exact. His shirt had been clawed off him, a kiss, and he lost his pair of sunglasses. Soon after that, he's in his room sitting down, enjoying this new city.

Observing through the tinted window, he watches the crowd merge back into shops and other various places. Being a model suited him. A smirk appears on his lips, as he slowly murmurs "let my work begin." He grabs his chakrams and heads out the door to find a squadron of military forces. " Don't move. We know who you are" they snarl. The perfect adonis groans and flings a chakram. Its purple ebony spikes twirl as the circle whizzes towards them. It suddenly stops in midair, floating as if it were magical. The spikes detach themselves, and fling towards the militia. No one seems to notice the new carpeting and wet paint in the hallway later. Not that anyone would, of course.

_**Look its a cliffhanger**_

_**Review for the next chapter**_

_**Au Revoir!**_


End file.
